


The Colt and the Old Stallion

by ficbear



Series: Guo Jia and the Coalition Against Dong Zhuo [2]
Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Deception, Exhibitionism, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Seduction, Teenagers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbear/pseuds/ficbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The noise loudens so rapidly that by the time Guo Jia realises the cause of the disturbance, and pulls away from the boy at his feet, it's almost too late.</p>
<p>"Guo Jia!" The voice of Ma Teng booms through the door, as the strategist hurriedly bundles Ma Chao into the anteroom. "What have you done with my son?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Colt and the Old Stallion

Guo Jia watches the father and son carefully as they talk with one of Yuan Shao's other advisors. Both of them seem to bristle with pride, as if subordination is almost intolerable to them, but it's the younger of the two who captures most of Guo Jia's attention. He looks barely old enough to be here at all, but his posture is arch and his eyes are bright and haughty. The young Ma Chao seems to seethe with barely-restrained energy, like a wild horse struggling against its harness; if someone were to release that passion, the rewards would surely be immense. Guo Jia approaches the group quietly, meeting his colleague's tired glance with a warm smile. He listens for a while, nodding and murmuring agreement at the right moments, until an opportunity arises.

"With the brave men of Xiliang amongst our numbers, victory is sure to be ours." Guo Jia inserts himself smoothly into the conversation, bowing to both father and son, and letting his gaze linger just a little too long on the latter as he speaks. "The whole coalition truly is indebted to you, Lord Ma Teng."

"Lord Yuan Shao shows great insight in calling us together like this," the older man nods, and Guo Jia can see that even the lightest flattering touch will be effective with him.

"And you have shown great kindness in coming to our aid with your magnificent cavalry." The strategist notes a gleam of pleasure in Ma Chao's eyes at the mention of horsemen, and turns towards the boy with a broad smile. "I'm told even the youngest Xiliang officers are masters of horsemanship."

"I was riding almost as soon as I could walk," Ma Chao declares, his eyes bright with pride. "Have you seen our cavalry in action, Sir?"

"Not yet, I'm afraid." Guo Jia holds the boy's gaze, moving a little closer. "I'm eager to see how they compare to Lord Yuan Shao's own horsemen. My lord's cavalry is fine indeed, but I suspect that they would be no match for the skill of your own troops."

Ma Chao shakes his head, trying with little success to affect humility. "I'm sure Lord Yuan Shao's cavalry is excellent in its own way."

"Perhaps you'd like to come and look over my lord's horses, while your father talks with the other officers?" Guo Jia lets a little glimmer of mischief into his expression, and the boy grins back at him, relief and enthusiasm mingling in his eyes. Evidently the responsibilities of a general are much less interesting to Ma Chao than inspecting the stables.

"Yes! I'd like that very much." The boy replies brightly, turning to his father with pleading eyes. "May I go with him, Father? I'd only be in your way here."

Ma Teng laughs, and claps the boy on the shoulder. "You'll get no argument from me on that point, my son. Go on, go and see Yuan Shao's horses. But be back at our quarters by sundown — this isn't a holiday, remember."

"Yes, Father." Ma Chao bows low, his voice full of delight, and follows Guo Jia happily away through the camp.

 

* * *

 

"Here we are…" Guo Jia retrieves a scroll from the shelf, and passes it to the boy with a smile. "The best treatise on cavalry warfare I've ever come across. I'm sure it pales in comparison to the knowledge of the Xiliang, but I hope you'll find it enjoyable nevertheless."

"Thank you!" Ma Chao accepts the scroll eagerly, untying it and beginning to read immediately, having entirely forgotten the cup of wine sitting untouched in front of him. Guo Jia watches him, following the flickers of satisfaction and curiosity that pass across the boy's eyes as he reads. Images of charging horses and clashing blades seem to rouse Ma Chao's passion like the most potent intoxicant, and colour rises in his cheeks as he devours the contents of the scroll. It's too charming a vision to resist, and Guo Jia reaches out a hand to touch the boy's face.

"You look quite enraptured," the strategist says, stroking Ma Chao's hot cheek lightly. "It's a beautiful sight."

"It… It is?" The boy doesn't pull away, but the fire in his eyes is mingled with uncertainty.

"I can just imagine how splendid you'll look riding into battle." His fingers move up to Ma Chao's temple and then across to toy with his hair, earning an almost inaudible murmur of desire from the boy. "Clad in that exquisite armour, mounted on the finest steed… A vision of peerless elegance."

Guo Jia draws the boy into a kiss, and those soft lips part easily under his own. Ma Chao's mouth is hungry and graceless, and what his kisses lack in skill they make up in vigour. The boy's tongue meets his own eagerly, and Guo Jia smiles to himself as he feels clumsy hands pulling at his clothes. Working quickly and deftly, Guo Jia has the boy half-naked by the time his own shirt has been merely unfastened, and he runs his hands over Ma Chao's bare skin as if he's petting a nervous horse. Curling his fingers around the shaft of the boy's cock, Guo Jia strokes him gently, and the touch drives a gasp from Ma Chao's lips.

"More…" The boy murmurs, his voice barely above a whisper, as he leans against the strategist. "Touch me more…"

"Don't be greedy," Guo Jia chastises him gently, and takes hold of the boy's wrist. He guides Ma Chao's hand down to his own cock, unfastening his trousers just enough to allow the boy to touch him, and resists the urge to thrust forward into the boy's grip as those slim fingers close around his flesh. Pushing lightly on Ma Chao's shoulders, he guides the boy down to his knees and presses the tip of his cock to those smooth lips. "Taste it, Ma Chao. Let me feel your tongue here, too."

The boy's mouth is hot and tight around him, lacking finesse but overflowing with enthusiasm. Guo Jia grips a handful of light hair in each fist, guiding Ma Chao's lips along the length of his shaft and encouraging him to take a little more each time. The touch of the boy's tongue is sweet, hot and wet against his flesh, but the strategist begins to tire of Ma Chao's inexperience all too soon. As handsome and amusing as the boy is, Guo Jia longs for a more skilled mouth to take his pleasure in, and he is just beginning to plan how best to extricate himself from the encounter when he hears a clamour building outside. The noise loudens so rapidly that by the time Guo Jia realises the cause of the disturbance, and pulls away from the boy at his feet, it's almost too late.

"Guo Jia!" The voice of Ma Teng booms through the door, as the strategist hurriedly bundles Ma Chao into the anteroom. "What have you done with my son?"

Guo Jia puts his finger to his lips silently, and closes the vestibule door on the bewildered boy, drawing the wall-hanging down to cover its entrance completely. Without bothering to button his shirt, he refastens his trousers and opens the door, dishevelled and wearing an expression of perfect confusion as he greets his accuser. "Lord Ma Teng, is there something wrong?"

"Don't give me that!" The older man rages, pushing his way past Guo Jia and striding into the strategist's quarters uninvited. "I know you've got my son in here."

"Is young Lord Ma Chao missing?" The strategist follows Ma Teng through each room, his voice a model of innocent concern. "He went out for a ride after we visited my lord's stables, but he really should have been back with you by now."

Ma Teng turns, standing in the centre of the empty bedchamber, beside the table that bears a conspicuously solitary cup of wine. His expression is still dark with worry, but embarrassment is beginning to fray the edges of his scowl. "He went out for a ride alone?" Ma Teng says, his voice lower and calmer now.

"Yes." The strategist nods. "It would have been about two hours ago now, I think. He can't have gone far, Lord Ma Teng. I'm sure he'll be back soon enough — most likely he simply lost track of time."

"Well…" The older man's gaze falters, and he looks away from Guo Jia. "It wouldn't be the first time he's gone off alone."

"He'll come back unharmed, I'm sure."

"Forgive my brashness." Ma Teng meets the strategist's gaze again, and this time his eyes are soften by a glimmer of contrition. "It's just that I've heard some rumours of, well… Of how you're said to have a taste for…"

"A taste for boys?" Guo Jia smiles up at the older man, unabashed. "Lord Ma Teng, you should realise how nonsensical that is."

"I apologise," Ma Teng nods, bowing slightly.

A less ambitious young man would leave it at that, happy to have escaped scandal and punishment, content to have the older man leave in peace. But Guo Jia sees the more challenging path up ahead, and it begs so beguilingly to be chosen over the easier road that he simply must take it. How often does the opportunity arise to seduce both father and son within hours of each other? The choice is simple and obvious.

"After all, Lord Ma Teng, I'm barely out of boyhood myself." The strategist says softly, advancing on the older man and laying one hand on his arm. This close, Guo Jia has to tilt his head back to meet Ma Teng's gaze, underlining the difference in their statures.  "Surely you can't think that I would be the _pursuer_ in such matters, rather than the pursued?"

"Well, I…"

"And if perhaps I could be said to have a taste for older men, who could blame me?" Guo Jia moves closer, guiding Ma Teng's hand up to the bare skin of his chest. "How else is a boy supposed to learn from his elders?"

For a moment Guo Jia is unsure whether Ma Teng is really going to accept his advances, and he braces himself to be pushed away. But after a moment's pause the older man seems to come to a decision, and suddenly his arms are sliding around Guo Jia's waist, pulling the younger man close. Leaning into his embrace, the strategist lets his body relax against the older man, affecting a level of weakness and softness he hasn't really felt for years.

"I misjudged you." The general brings his hand up to cup Guo Jia's chin, and the younger man allows his head to be tilted up, rubbing his cheek against Ma Teng's hand as it grips him. "How could a pretty youth like you really have any interest in my son?"

"I apologise for causing so much confusion, Lord Ma Teng," the strategist says softly. Pressing his body close to the older man's, he can feel Ma Teng's arousal jutting firmly against his hip; shifting slightly in the general's arms, Guo Jia presses up against him and makes his own arousal clear. "Please, allow me to make it up to you."

Silently, Ma Teng nods, and pushes the young man down to his knees. The posture comes easily to Guo Jia, and in moments he has the older man's clothes pushed aside and both hands wrapped around the base of his cock. His lips slide smoothly down along the general's shaft, and he works his mouth hungrily over each inch of hard flesh. Perhaps playing the inexperienced catamite calls for a less skilled performance, but Guo Jia is beginning to tire of the pretence, and he lavishes his tongue's attentions on the older man's cock as if he means to finish him off in minutes. Each sweep of his tongue across the underside of Ma Teng's shaft earns him a deep groan, and the strategist focuses his caresses there, determined to fill the hidden Ma Chao's ears with the sound of his father's pleasure. Guo Jia can just picture the boy, mortified and aroused, trying desperately to reconcile the shock he feels with the lust still burning in him. The thought is enough to rekindle Guo Jia's own desires, and he palms at his own cock through the fabric of his trousers with one hand, stroking Ma Teng's shaft just as firmly with the other.

The sight of Guo Jia touching himself, and the implication that fellating Ma Teng is so arousing that he can't resist, seems to wear away the last of the older man's self-control. He groans harshly, pushing Guo Jia's head down and thrusting his cock roughly to the back of the younger man's throat as he begins to come. The strategist moans as if the taste of Ma Teng's seed is the sweetest reward he could be given, and swallows eagerly until the last spray of come has coated his tongue. Leaning back, he wipes a stray trickle of it from his lips, and looks up at Ma Teng with a wide, wicked smile. The older man meets his gaze, silent and seeming somewhat unnerved. Without a word, Ma Teng steps back and hurriedly straightens his clothes, giving Guo Jia only the briefest glance over his shoulder as he turns to the door. In moments the general is gone, retreating as quickly as he had forced his way in.

"I apologise for the interruption." Guo Jia opens the door of the anteroom, and smiles warmly as the boy stumbles out of the vestibule.

"You..!" Ma Chao exclaims, staring at the strategist with wide, bewildered eyes. "With my father..!"

"You seem a little confused, Ma Chao." Guo Jia lays a hand on the boy's arm, as if to hold him steady. "Are you feeling unwell?"

Pulling away as if burned, Ma Chao dresses quickly and silently, his face a picture of wounded pride. It takes all of Guo Jia's self-control to refrain from laughing at the sight.

"Go home, boy." The strategist smiles coolly, shooing Ma Chao away with a sweep of his hand. "And give your father my regards, when you see him."


End file.
